


A Hero Like You

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and Steve get off on the wrong foot.





	A Hero Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



_A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!_

Tony Stark knew how bad he’d fucked up the moment the words were out of his mouth. What he left out and that Steve didn’t know was that the lab rat was and had been his hero since he was a little boy. His father had talked about Captain America since he could remember. He’d seen the newsreels, had Captain America trading cards (just like Coulson’s), and had dressed up as Captain America five Halloweens in a row. 

And he’d made Cap hate him right out of the gate. 

That was the thing, though, wasn’t it? There were only two reasons you’d hang around Tony Stark. One was if you wanted something from him. The something could be access to his money in one form or another, or the desire to rub some body part – be it elbows or other parts – with the rich and famous. The vast majority of people he knew fell under this category. The second category was genuine friends, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy – these people cared for him. 

He had hoped to make Cap one of the second group, but now he was afraid he’d made him into a different category all together, people who hated him. Unfortunately, there were quite a few of those. 

After they managed to save the helicarrier and were on the way to New York, there was a window of time for Tony to try to fix things, make them right. 

He went to Cap’s quarters. Steve Rogers had just stepped from the shower and was getting ready to get back into his suit. He was in his underwear and was toweling his hair. He opened the door and stepped back to let Tony in when he knocked. 

“What can I do for you, Stark?” 

Steve had saved his ass by helping him get the helicarrier up and running again. He really did appreciate it. 

“I came to see if we’re okay. I know we got off on the wrong foot.”

“A lot of it was the scepter.”

“Some of it was me and I was an ass,” Tony said. 

“So was I.” Steve smiled at him. 

Tony felt that smile all the way to his toes. He certainly wasn’t expecting _that_. He’d meant to leave after the apology, but his mouth decided on something different. 

“Have drink with me?” he asked.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure this is the best time?” 

“Well, we might be going into certain death. What would be a better time?” 

Steve nodded. “I can’t get drunk, but I’ll drink with you.”

Tony pulled the bottle from behind his back. He’d brought it just in case. “Got any cups?” 

“Paper cups do?” 

Tony laughed and poured his expensive scotch into two small paper cups. 

“To the Avengers,” Tony toasted. 

“To us all,” Steve added and they drank. 

Tony sat down and they drank some more. Even a veteran like Tony couldn’t outdrink a man who couldn’t get drunk. Tony knew he was getting silly and sloppy before he tried to kiss Steve. 

Actually, it was more than a try and Steve kissed him back, too, but he was pretty sure that Steve would swear he just imagined it. 

He woke the next morning in Steve’s bunk. Alone, but he was in Steve’s bunk. His mouth tasted like dog shit and his head was screwed on too tight. He didn’t want to think about what his stomach might do when he moved. 

Steve came out of the small bathroom. 

“You’re awake. You’re lucky I’m not like Bucky’s mom. She used to make us greasy bacon and eggs when we’d been drunk.”

Tony’s stomach lurched at the thought. 

“I got some ginger ale and some aspirin for you,” Steve told him, producing both things. ”I’ll see you later. Get some rest. We’ll be home in a few hours.” 

Well, home was a disaster with the Chitauri attack. 

At the end of the battle, when he landed on the pavement and finally opened his eyes, Steve’s was the first face he saw. He saw panic and worry on that beautiful, dirty face. He couldn’t actually remember everything so well, but Steve’s face reassured him.

“What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me,” Tony quipped.

“We won,” Steve answered. 

And they ate schawarma. Tony watched Steve. God, he was tired and he hurt everywhere. Steve looked like he was exhausted as well. After they ate, they were all standing in the street, looking at the destruction all around.

“What now?” Banner asked. 

“There is electricity at Stark Tower and furnished apartments. Why don’t we go there and get some rest?” Tony said, basically inviting everyone there for a sleepover.

Bruce nodded. “Sounds like a plan.” 

Several tired and dirty faces nodded in agreement. Yellow taxis never stop running in New York and they were running now. The group managed to hail a couple of them and off they went to Stark Tower.

Tony got showered and realized he’d be moving very slowly for a few days. He was getting ready to turn in when someone knocked. 

Steve stood outside his door, looking perfect in a checked shirt and tan trousers. 

“I came to see if you were all right. You took a beating.”

“I’m fine. Come on in.” 

Steve stepped into the luxurious apartment that Tony called home here in New York. “This is nice. Mine’s not quite as big.”

Tony laughed. “The advantage of owning the building.”

“I’ll let you get to bed. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Steve said as he moved toward the door. 

“Don’t leave yet. We - I didn’t even know there were real aliens until Loki. I thought all the other stuff was really just rumors. I – I can deal with bad men here, bad humans, but we’re talking about people coming from outer space. What the hell are we gonna do, Rogers?” 

“The same as we do with bad humans. We stop them.”

“You’re more confident than I am.”

“You need some rest.”

Tony didn’t want to be alone. “Stay until I fall asleep.”

“I have to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you kiss me the other night?” 

Tony looked innocent. “Did I?” 

“You know you did.”

“You kissed me back,” Tony countered.

“I did. And I would again. If -”

Tony moved closer on the small sofa they sat on and kissed Steve again. Steve put his arms around Tony, pulling him close and kissing him back quite thoroughly. 

“I’ll stay,” Steve whispered when they parted. “But until you get some rest so you can think more clearly, we need to be cautious.”

“My feelings won’t change,” Tony answered before kissing him again. 

“Then we can wait. I’ll stay with you tonight if you want, but let’s wait a day or two before we go farther wit this – this – whatever this is.” 

Tony wanted Steve – now! But he agreed to wait. Steve was true to his word and did spend the night with Tony. They slept in Tony’s big bed, Steve holding him all night, keeping Tony’s demons at bay. 

“Why did I hate you?” Tony asked him the next evening as they watched the news. The news was still full of stories about the attack on New York and it was clear that the politicians were going to blame the Avengers. Tony turned it off as he asked the question. 

“Because I’m perfect,” Steve said with a grin. 

“Oh yeah, that. Howard thought you were.” He scooted closer to Steve, kissing him when he was close enough. He was encouraged when Steve didn’t pull away. When Tony put a hand on his leg, he didn’t move away either. Tony moved the hand up Steve’s thigh. 

After the kiss, he asked. “Have we rested enough?” He let his hand move over Steve’s zipper, finding him quite aroused. 

“I think so,” Steve growled as he pushed Tony back to lie on the sofa, kissing him as he moved on top of him. 

“JARVIS, turn off the lights and do not monitor this room until I tell you to.” 

“Of course, Mr. Stark,” JARVIS answered as the room went dark and the surveillance equipment shut down. 

Tony lifted his hips and pressed his groin up against Steve’s. “Now where were we?” he asked. 

Steve showed him…


End file.
